If I Should Die
by Gamer551
Summary: Atemu leaves to the afterlife, his feelings for Yugi, unspoken. He thinks that this is the end of his chaotic past, but why is he not in the afterlife? And who is this timid slave who looks eerily like his abandoned love?/ YAOI WARNING!
1. Prolouge

**A.N~ **_Heyy guys! I recently started reading the manga version of Yugioh… again, and I had a sudden urge to write about it, so I had this idea in my head for a while, but I only found the drive to write it out after I started reading so yeah… this is my prologue…I know it's short and what not but what do you want… IT'S A PROLOUGE! Tell me what you think!_

**WARNING!: Yaoi, and ending spoiler ahead! If you have a problem with yaoi or didn't watch the end of Yugioh, don't complain if you read this and get offended or angry, because I WARNED YOU!**

**Full Summary: **_Atem leaves to the afterlife, his feelings for Yugi, unspoken. He thinks that this is the end of his chaotic past, but why is he not in the afterlife? And who is this timid slave who looks eerily like his abandoned love?_

**Pairings:**_ Atem/ Past Yugi(not sure of the name yet… any suggestions?), and other pairing I'm not sure of yet… if anyone has any preferences of pairings let me know!_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ If I owned Yugioh, there would be less dueling and more MIND CRUSH!XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Pharaoh, wait!" The tug on his arm froze him where he stood. Why can't this be simple? Why does he have to make it harder? Atem – as he had recently discovered was his name - turned slowly to the spiky haired teen behind him, flinching at the distressed expression on his young face. It was hard to believe that the multi colored haired boy had defeated him in a duel, but then Atem had learned from experience many times before that the boy's intelligence far exceeded his young age.

"I can't stay Yugi…" He spoke, hoping his voice failed to project the confliction hidden behind his stoic expression. "This isn't where I belong…" - As much as he wanted it to be….

Yugi nodded, locking violet eyes with the identical looking Pharaoh before him. "But you could stay if you wanted to. You could stay with me…"

Atem's smiled at the sincerity of the teen's words. He really did wish he could stay, and forget all about everything he had learned from his past, but he couldn't. "Yugi, if I stayed, I would be forced to live forever in your body; and it is more than me who would suffer. I am not the only one who needs to be freed."

Atem smiled as the small hand loosened its grip allowing his arm to slide free. "I-I just don't want you to go…"

He looked around at the group of friends he had made during his journey in their world; the people who had saved him from the vast emptiness he had resided in before he had met them. He was confused and troublesome, but they all had accepted him, even the seemingly emotionless Seito had attended to witness his departure and he was grateful.

Though out of all of the friends he had made during his stay, he would miss Yugi the most. He was the one he would shed his tears for.

He had spent countless days with the teen and had grown to think of him as a close friend, and had dreamt of them becoming more than that one day, though he knew it was impossible. Even if he decided to stay, it would be infeasible since they both shared the same body. And beyond that, he knew how the young one felt about his companion Tea - as much as it pained him to say.

More than anything he wished he could have met Yugi as a man. Before his spirit was ruthlessly trapped inside the millennium puzzle and he was thrust into the young one's body. Maybe if he was his own person…

Atem shook the thoughts from his clouded mind. When you allowed those kinds of thoughts to overtake your mind, you start to regret, and Atem didn't want to regret anything about his spiky haired companion. He had lived, and more than that, he had lived by Yugi, so he had no reason to regret.

"I wish I could tell you "I'll see you again" but I don't think I can…" He turned away from his friends, and looked towards the blinding light. He would have to go eventually, whether he wanted to or not. _'I'll go, for you Yugi, even if you don't know it…'_He sighed, stepping into the light, walking blindly until all he could hear were the faint whimpers of his old friends, and a small voice calling out to him from somewhere farther into the light.

He followed the voice, his eyes closed in bliss as the voice swooned him closer towards it. "Yugi…" He breathed… "I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N~<strong> _This is just a short prologue of Atem/Yami leaving to test the waters I guess… just tell me what you think, and if I should continue…_


	2. When I wake

**A.N~** _Yay! UPDATE! And wow! The story itself was 4800 words EXACTLY! This is my longest chapter EVER! So bear with me!_

_Okay, so I realize my prologue was just retelling (SORRY!) the beginning of this chapter was supposed to be included, but I didn't finish it and I was excited to post so…. Sorry! _

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me! And I also want to say that I do not know if there had matches in ancient Egypt... But for the sake of the plot, pretend that they did… XD I tried to fix all of my grammer mistakes, but I doubt I got them all, so if you see any, dont hesitate to tell me!_

_I would like to thank__**; Angeldrkfire, Joey Kaiba, Jacky the ripper(anon), Dragon-chan, -Breanne-Higurashi-, PhantomBrat, **__and__** yugixyamiyaoilover,**__for reviewing! I HOPE I DON'T DISAPOINT! And yes, I decided to use HEBA as the name for ancient Yugi! XD_

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh… I'm afraid if I try, I'll get mind crushed T_T**_

_**YARNING!: Yaoi (guyxguy), slight angst, and IMPLIED attempted rape! I mean very, very implied… so you won't have to cover your eyes or skim through…This is rated T there for I won't write out everything… just use your imagination… XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: When I wake<strong>

Why is it so dark? Atem blinked his eyes again, only to be welcomed by the familiar darkness. He had been wandering aimlessly for what seemed like hours now, and the blinding light which had over took him had long since dissipated leaving him to stumble blindly though the shadows_. 'Is this where I was meant to be? Surrounded by darkness?' _He wondered wearily. It wasn't fair that he had left the comfort of his loved one to suffer in this blackness.

'Yugi…' He thought blissfully. He would happily wander for the rest of his life aimlessly in this darkness if he could only see his shorter counterpart's face one more time… but where was he?

Where was the light? Where was _his_ light?

"Atem…"

Atem whipped his head frantically, searching for the voice, only to find nothing but the darkness which had long since overtaken his vision. "Who's there?" He called desperately into the darkness.

"I'm sorry Atem… Please forgive me…"

Atem blinked at the unknown voice, searching for its owner. The voice sounded so foreign, yet at the same time, it soothed him, like he had heard it before. "Sorry…?" Atem whispered, reaching his arms out for solace. "Where are you?" He asked again.

The pharaoh shivered as a brush of warm air caressed the nape of his neck. However before he could turn to face his new company, a hard shove caused him to fall forward, but as he waited to hit the ground, he never did. He was falling, falling into darkness.

He flailed his arms in an attempt to catch his bearings, but to no avail. Suddenly, a blinding light opened in the ground before him, and began to consume him. His screams where muffled as unconsciousness began to over take him, and the voice soothed him gently.

"Atem…" It whispered. "I'll miss you…"

* * *

><p>"Yugi!" Atem called as he shot up, finally free from the blinding light. Locks of tri-colored spikes, stuck uncomfortably to his skin as he panted breathlessly. His lungs burned, greedily taking in as much oxygen as possible until eventually his breathing had reverted to normal and he was able to take in his surroundings.<p>

He blinked his eyes to adjust them to the darkness before surveying the large room. The room was covered in white fabric and decorated with gold pots and jewelry. A large table was laid beside him, where an assortment of candles and large jugs of multi-colored liquid was set. He could feel the fine fabrics under him as he moved to get a better look of the room. The bed – or so he assumed – was circular with white cushions assorted delicately around him. Everything in the room was tidy and kempt as if no one had lived there for years.

Atemu furrowed his brow and growled in displeasure as a violent pulse began pounding in his head, causing him to wince. His whole body ached as he forced himself to sit on the edge of the bed to further assess the situation.

Where was he? After all of those years inside the millennium puzzle, was he finally put to rest? Was this where he would spend his eternity? Ignoring the aching protests of his body, he reached over the table and grabbed a red candle from the set beside him. He searched for something to light it with and sighed with content when a bundle of matches came into his line of sight. He took his time lighting each individual flame before turning around.

He couldn't help but gasp at the sight. The white walls suddenly illuminated, shining brightly where gold trimming created intricate details around the edges of the walls and doors. A double door led to what Atem could only assume was the balcony and allowed a thin line of light to trace the floors of the golden room from between thick curtains of deep magenta.

Atem stood up, shocked when his legs gave out under him, leaving him little time to grab the small chair beside his bed before he tumbled forward. He furrowed his brow in confusion at the weakness in his legs, but quickly caught his bearings and made his way to the curtains and pulled them apart, allowing rays of sunlight to light the once dim room.

Atem was speechless as he gazed upon the golden city. From far off, he could see the long line of houses that surrounded the tall walls of the large palace he resided in now.

He stumbled back, dumbstruck as he gazed across the sands of Egypt. He wasn't in the afterlife; he knew that much for sure now. He was in his old kingdom, but why? He had died nearly 3 thousand years ago, he should be… dead. Atem shivered at the cold metal on his chest and felt the familiar millennium puzzle dangling around his neck. The millennium puzzle was here…? Then where was Yugi…?

Atem head whipped towards the door as a young boy, maybe around the age of 16 or 17 stepped through the opening with a bucket of water and cloth in tow. The boy seemed confused about the state of the room and met eyes with Atem's own violet irises.

The slave seemed to nearly crumble at the site of him as drops of water flew out of the sides of the bucket in the trembling slave's hands. "P-P-Pharaoh..?" Atem took a step towards the boy to calm him, causing the boy to drop to his knees in a low bow, somehow managing not to spill anymore water on the floor. "I-I ap-pologize M-Master, p-please forgive me for b-being the first to s-see y-your awak-kening Milord…"

Atem blinked in confusion at the site before him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud gasp behind the slave. "Pharaoh!" Atem jumped as the tall brunette made her way towards him, her long flowing white gown trailing behind her. "You're awake at last." The tanned woman grinned brightly before sinking to her knees in a low bow. "I apologize, if we knew you would be returning we would have had someone to properly welcome you." She slowly rose to her feet as if unsure and nodded her head in respect towards him. "I believe your memory should return to you very shortly." She grinned and Atem raised a brow in confusion yet again. Hadn't he already learned of his past? But then again though this girl seemed familiar with him, he couldn't remember seeing her anywhere before. Her long hair was tied in a pony tail running down her back leaving only strands of dark hair to partially obscure her dark eyes from his vision, though she seemed to be somewhere in her early to mid thirties, a youthful beauty was still emanate in her face.

The Egyptian woman noted the confusion on her pharaoh's face and bowed her head yet again. "My apologizes Atem, you must be confused. My name is Sharifa, I was your nurse maid when you were young, and live as your caretaker today."

Atem opened his mouth to speak, but found it impossible as a violent coughing fit insured every time a word passed his lips. "Pharaoh, you shouldn't try to speak. You should be resting now. Though your body is alert, your soul was put through great strain to get you here."

Atem nodded though he had no idea what was going on and forced quick words of appreciation to the woman, and was shocked at how hoarse his voice sounded, as if he hadn't spoken in years.

"I will send a slave up with water. I must alert the elders of your return." She turned to leave but stopped as she reached the door. "I implore you to get some sleep Master." She left the room, quickly inclining the slave to follow behind her. The boy jumped up and rushed to her side as if he were scared to be in the room….strange…

Atem lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Why was it that after all of his strife he still was in the dark about himself? He was confused and he was alone. At this time he would usually appear in front of Yugi and listen to his encouraging words. Yugi – despite his small stature – was the one who was always good at solving puzzles and thinking his way out of confusing situations. If he were here, he would make sense of this puzzle and assure Atem that everything would work out for the best, because that was how he was. He was strong and willful, and he was everything that Atem needed right now…but he was gone…

Moments later a slave – Atem noted that it wasn't the one from before – entered the room with a cup of water and placed it on the side table before rushing out, not meeting Atem's eyes once. Atem grabbed the glass, wondering briefly why everyone was so jumpy around him, before tipping the glass to his lips and allowing the cool liquid to soothe his burning throat

The pharaoh laid his head against the pillow and closed his eyes again. He couldn't sleep, as much as he wanted to. He couldn't get the troubling thoughts to leave his mind. He should be dead, but by the pain in his head he knew he wasn't. Why was he here? Why could he still not remember…? And why couldn't he sleep…?

Finally giving up on rest, Atem opened the door of his golden room and roamed the halls. He didn't run into many people, but the slaves he did see either turned and ran the other way or graveled at his feet, neither of which were to the pharaoh's tastes.

Never the less, Atem smiled at the familiar atmosphere of his kingdom. It had been a long time since he had walked these halls, and he was just glad to be home.

Atem stopped outside of the kitchen where the smell of tonight's dinner overflowed the hallway. He closed his eyes, breathing in the delicious scents, only then realizing how hungry he was. He listened to the sounds of the kitchen, biting his lip in contemplation. They sounded busy, would they really mind if he asked for some food?

The growling in his stomach answered the question for him, and he opened the door, greeted with the clanging of pots and pans, and sizzling of food on the fire. "Uh - Um…" Atem cleared his throat, causing each face to turn towards him, and widened and freeze with shock. The loud banning of pots and pans sounded again as people dropped to their knees in respect. "N-No!" Atem called a slight blush on his face. He really hadn't thought this through. "I just wanted something to eat… I…" He sighed when no one responded and knelt by a young brunette, who seemed to be the bust boy and laid a hand on his shoulders. "I was wondering if I could simply have some bread before dinner." He obviously wasn't going anywhere addressing them all, and this one seemed a little less shaken.

"Uh–uh–uh" The boy seemed to be shaking at the contact so Atem pulled his hand back and sighed again. "I-I'll get it r-right away!" He called, shooting up and running to a pantry, and returning with a full loaf of bread. Atem took the bread from the slave's hand and smiled gratefully. "Thank you." The pharaoh looked around feeling the awkward atmosphere of the room before turning to leave.

Atem closed the door, and leaned his back against the rugged wooden surface, listening to the sounds as the kitchen came back to life. This was going to take some getting used to…

* * *

><p>"Pharaoh…?" Atem rolled over in his bed as Sharifa's voice echoed into his room. "Dinner is prepared." Atem got off of the bed and opened the door groggily. He had yet to sleep, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of his smiling hikari. "Follow me; everyone is excited to see you." She said her trademark grin eminent on her tanned face.<p>

Atem nodded, not sure if he was up for a huge celebration, but followed her regardless. He still needed answers.

He followed her through the winding corridor and through large double doors where festive music could be heard. The door swung open, gaining everyone's attention as Sharifa led him swiftly towards the head table where he was seated on a large throne like chair.

The room fell silent as Atem took his seat and was served his own plate of food. All eyes were on him now, watching, expecting. Atem glanced at Sharifa, who shot the pharaoh her own sympathetic gaze. They wanted him to say something, but he really didn't know what it was he was expected to say.

Atem stood slowly, surveying the room around him. What was he supposed to say? 'I thought I was dead, but apparently I'm not?' Atem opened his mouth and wasn't surprised when nothing came out.

Suddenly, the sound of a sliding chair caught his attention and he found himself locking eyes with a familiar face.

"Our Pharaoh has been through much, we should allow him to relax."

"M-Mahado…?" Atem stared wide-eyed at the tall brunette beside him, his millennium ring hanging loosely around his neck. He was dead. Of that, Atem was sure. He had seen him die with his own eyes when he gazed into his past. He had seen him transform into the dark magician.

Mahado smiled, his brown eyes shining with innocence as he gazed upon his recently awakened best friend. "It is good that you have remembered me Atem. Sharifa had told us your memory was hazed."

Atem could only nod dumbly as Mahado returned to his meal in front of him. "M-Mahado…?"

The high priest turned to the pharaoh, his eyes filled with concern at his friend's quizzical expression. "Yes…"

"Why was I gone?"

Mahado furrowed his brow at the question, apparently shocked that the pharaoh could forget such an important mission. "Isis had sensed a disturbance in the other realm, and you graciously offered your assistance. Your soul was trapped in the millennium puzzle, allowing your soul to travel to the other realm to stop the evil which disturbed the gods." He smiled humorously at the pharaoh. "Which you need to inform me of later."

Atem nodded thoughtfully. He had volunteered to trap his soul in the puzzle? He did stop an evil in Yugi's world, but the evil had originated from his own time. At least he thought. It seemed as if none of the horrid things he had witnessed had ever taken place. Mahado was alive, Isis was apparently okay, and Seth… "Uh- Where is Seth?"

Mahado shrugged, searching around the table causing the pharaoh to jump, he hadn't realized he said that out loud. "I would assume he's with Isis somewhere talking about your arrival. I'm sure you'll meet them when you are well enough to speak of your travels."

Atem sighed. He had gotten his answers, but now he was more confused than when he started. He was starting to think that this was all a dream and he would wake up back in the dark.

Atem closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. He knew he should be listening around him – it probably wouldn't look good if on his first day back he was ignoring his guests – but he found paying attention harder and harder as time passed.

"M-may I p-pour y-your w-wine?" Atem looked up, temporarily distracted from his thoughts as a small slave approached him. This one was dressed differently than the others. He was clad in a white ceremonial dress that covered everything except his light violet eyes that looked upon Atem with a pained look.

Atem nodded, turning back to the conversations around him. The slaves hand was shaking as he poured the red liquid inside his golden cup, making the pharaoh look up at the violet eyes with concern. Atem said his thanks and tipped the wine to his mouth but stopped as a small – yet somehow familiar - sound addressed him again.

"Uh- P-pharaoh…" Atem turned back to the small slave and he continued. "I-I'm glad that your back…" Atem furrowed his brow in confusion before smiling at the small slave, earning a slight blush from the boy. Why was he so sure that he had heard that voice before?

"HEBA!" The boys face seemed to pale from what Atem could see through the white fabric as he was called over by a group of Egyptian solders. The slave bowed to his pharaoh before quickly rushing to the group of men who gripped his arms tightly and dragged him down to sit by them, all the while laughing as he squirmed uncomfortably. Atem narrowed his eyes in contempt at the rough treatment, but there wasn't much he could do. The boy was a slave; therefore, what they were doing wasn't illegal or wrong.

"That voice…" Atem breathed unknowingly to himself.

"What voice?" The pharaoh turned to his two friends and smiled.

"Uh – It was nothing…" Atem laughed, though by the look on Mahodo and Sharifa's faces, it wasn't very convincing.

He sighed in relief when they finally turned their accusing gazes away from him and towards the conversation around the table. To be honest, he didn't know why he was so uneasy all of the sudden. But there was something about that boy voice…. Something…different…and Atem couldn't figure out why he was so angry as he watched the group of solders taunt the small slave. It was true that Atem was against the abuse of those that could do nothing to protect themselves – and it was obvious this boy fell under that category. But that wasn't it…

He was angry…

And Atem didn't know why…

'_Yugi…'_

* * *

><p><em>He was back…. <em>

_He was back…_

_He was back…_

No matter how many times Heba whispered those words to himself, it failed to sound any more real than when he had muttered it the first time.

Heba hated it here without him… The palace always seemed colder, his punishments felt unbearable, the hits burned all the more without his face.

But it was okay… Because he was back…

He had heard of his pharaoh's loss of memory, and at first he was terrified at the thought of his pharaoh forgetting him. He couldn't bear the thought. But know… Maybe it was for the best. If Atem had forgotten him, maybe he had forgotten everything else too? Maybe now he would look at him again?

Just now… that look of disgust usually eminent on his face was replaced with genuine kindness... Heba thought for a second that it was just his imagination, but quickly brushed off the thought. He couldn't allow those thoughts to enter his mind. He had to believe. He had to… If he allowed such negative thoughts to cloud his mind, they could break him, and he couldn't allow that… not yet at least…

"Come on _Heba_…" His tormentor cooed his name breathlessly in Heba's ear causing him to shudder. "Why so unresponsive?" A low chuckle sounded again, making bile rise in the slave's throat.

Heba's eyes widened with fear, his situation finally registering. "J-Just leave m-me alone today. P-please…" Heba was disgusted by the weakness in his voice as he pleaded with his tormentors. Of all the days this could be happening… It had to happen today… Just when he had returned... Just when Heba could finally prove to him that he wasn't weak…

Heba pulled feebly at his restraints, the iron grip only tightening around a pale wrist. "I-I need to w-work…" Heba shut his eyes tight in hopes that that would be a good enough reason for them to leave him alone, yet somehow knowing it wouldn't work.

"Exactly!" The largest holding him beamed, causing the other guards to erupt in a fit of laughter. "You're really helping me a lot, _Heba_…"

The slave shuttered as cool breath brushed the nape of his neck. He hated it. He wanted to get away; he wanted to scream for help from anyone. He wanted to cry from the pain, but he couldn't…

He was an orphaned slave. Nothing special… nothing different… just Heba, the boy who never fought back; Heba, the boy who wanted to end it all, the boy who was broken inside, the boy who wanted to be fixed.

Heba glanced towards the pharaoh's direction pleadingly, hoping that he was in a good enough mood to help him, but wasn't surprised when he found the pharaoh turned the other way.

It seemed like hours before the pharaoh finally stood up and excused himself from the hall without wasting a second glance towards the silently pleading slave. Heba could only watch helplessly as the pharaoh trudged down the hall and out of sight.

"Looks like the pharaoh's gone to sleep…" A hoarse voice breathed against his ear. "I think we can play now…" Heba's eyes widened as he searched desperately for an exit, anything to get away.

Heba tugged on the arms constricting him and formed small whimpers and pleas through trembling lips. "S-stop…"

The solder's only laughed as they dragged him out of the dining hall and away from seeing eyes…

No one noticed…

But then again, they never do…

'_Atem…' _

* * *

><p>Atem had finally closed his eyes, the darkness of sleep finally closing in on him. He had found his thoughts occupied with Yugi again as he slowly drifted off.<p>

He had thought that by leaving his hikari's world that the unnatural feelings he harbored for his small friend would dissipate, but as time grew on, and obtaining Yugi became more and more impossible, the feelings only grew until they began slowly eating away at him. He loved Yugi… but what was the point if he was never going to see him again.

His sweet innocent Yuig… He was filled with love for all of his friends. He was too perfect, and that was why Atem could never have him.

"Shut up!"

Atem shot up from his bed, slightly annoyed that someone had interrupted his sleep, even more annoyed that someone had the nerves to tell him to shut up.

"They're going to hear you, you stupid slave."

Atem groggily stood from his bed and made his way to the door. What was going on?

"P-please…" Atem's eyes widened at the voice which sounded filled with fear and pain. "I-It hurts… Stop!"

The pharaoh narrowed his eyes at the fragile voice. It sounded like the slave from before, though Atem couldn't be sure. He had only spoken to him once, but somehow he knew.

At the sound of a pain filled screech, Atem wasted no time in banging open his door and stalking towards the assailants. He winced as another shriek assured him of his destination, causing him to quicken his pace until he was watching the scene in horror.

Maybe three or four soldiers were huddle over a small frame as merciless blows rained down on the helpless figure who could only feebly shield his head from their constant blows. The body convulsed violently as another kick in the ribs shook his small body.

Atem could only watch dumb struck for a few seconds before he found himself howling at the group of men. "What is going on here?" The pharaoh couldn't contain his rage as he made his way hastily towards the whimpering boy.

"A-Atem!" They called out in shock, only proving to further anger the enraged pharaoh.

"Get out of my sight!" Atem spat with as much hate as he could muster. "I'll deal with you later." He carefully lifted the slave in his arms and turned to the group of soldiers. "Don't you dare try to run, or I'll hunt you down myself!" The pharaoh hissed the last word, meaning exactly what he said. As much as he wanted to rip out their tongues now, that would have to wait and he dashed down the halls.

Atem growled at the sudden lack of life in the halls but decided his room was closer than the healer's room anyways.

Atem placed the boy in his bed, ignoring the blood which seeped through the white satin sheets and into the mattress below.

Though the pharaoh knew little of healing, he knew enough to save the young boy before the healer arrived. He swiftly propped the boys head on pillows before quickly lighting enough candles to apply sufficient light to inspect the boy's wounds.

The pharaoh pulled up the boy's white tunic to inspect dark purple bruises before quickly surveying other parts until his analysis was complete. As far as he could tell, the boy had at least a broken rib, and a damaged arm that seemed to be dislocated and broken. Needless to say, the boy would be in pain for at least the next couple of weeks.

Atem bit his lip in contemplation, not sure whether or not to pop his arm back in place while he slept, or when he awoke. He would just have to wait until he could call a healer.

Atem's anger grew as he watched the youth squirm in pain, glad that he had passed out and for the moment was numb to the searing pain that screamed from his wounds.

Atem frowned at the hood which still concealed the boy's face from his view. He needed to take that off. For all the pharaoh knew, the boy could have dislocated his jaw, of broken his nose, though by the lack of blood on the hood, Atem assumed he was over reacting, but decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

The pharaoh didn't know why his hands were shaking as he slowly removed the thin line of fabric from the boy's face, letting his eyes rest on the tan complexion of his skin, to the large doe eyes – that Atem knew bore a pale violet hue – and finally revealing the large spikes of tri colored hair that jetted out on either side of his head, framing a sleeping child-like face.

Atem gasped at the sight. There was no way. No way could this be true. This was a sick joke, it had to be…. Atem had left Yugi in his world, yet here he was. Broken and beaten, but he was here.

"Yugi…?" Atem nearly cried as the hikari eyes blinked open, revealing confused violet eyes. Yugi… How could he not have seen it in his eyes? He wanted to kick himself for giving up on seeing him. But here he was…

The eyes fluttered open and stared up at the pharaoh in disbelief, and extreme happiness. That look…. That innocent look he had missed so much….

"Are you alright?" Atem whispered tenderly to his hikari. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, but I didn't know it was you…"

Yugi blushed and turned away. "Y-You remembered me?"

Atem gave his friend a weird look and nodded his head. "How could I forget?"

He watched as Yugi doubled over from the pain and whimpered softly. Atem wrapped his arms gently around the boy, careful of his wounds and stroked his hair lovingly. "I'm so sorry…"

Yugi clenched his eyes tight and let tears flow from his eyes and into the pharaoh's sleeping tunic. "I've always wanted to hear you say that…" The younger of the two nuzzled against the pharaoh's chest and sighed.

Atem couldn't have been happier at that moment. He was almost positive he was having a dream now, but he really didn't care. Yugi was here… "I never thought I would see you again Yugi…"

The body immediately froze in his arms and pulled away. "Yugi?" The boy's doe eyes widened with shock at the name causing Atem to tilt his head. "I-I'm… Who's Yugi…?"

Atem eyes widened. Could Yugi have lost his memory too? "Wh-what?"

"Who's Yugi?" The boy repeated, searching the pharaoh's eyes for answers.

The pharaoh watched the boy's face closer. He was the spitting image of Yuig. Thoug his skin was darker. His hair was the same, though as Yugi's hair was big and spiked straight, the boy's in front of him, seemed to lag. And that round face, although this Yugi seemed to have more of a child-like appearance than the Yugi he knew. But those eyes! Those brilliantly bright violet eyes, Atem narrowed his eyes, noticing how much duller this boy's eye's looked in comparison, and the child-like innocence seemed to waver in this boy's eyes, whereas in the other, they grew strong… But if this wasn't Yugi…

"Then who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N~<strong> _dun, Dun, DUNNNN! Cliffhanger! I know it's stupid, but I tried, just don't flame me! DX_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	3. Good friends are better left forgotten

**A.N~**_ Heyy guys! Here is the next chapter… very uneventful, but I wanted to add some angst on Heba's part and pretty big clues as to what happened between Heba and Atem and a childhood flash back!…. Also, Yugi is in this one, and you get to see how he is handling the whole situation! _

_NEXT MATTER OF BUSINESS! I do NOT want this story to be just one couple, but I really am at a loss of who I want to pair up, so if you have any special request of pairings you would like to see, I will add it in some way! So far the pairings are: AtemXHeba, RyouXBakura (only because I have been reading a lot of fics about these two) but the rest are undecided. (FYI Heba and Yugi are two entirely different people in this fic, so if anyone wants a specific pairing for Yugi, tell me!)_

_I am actually really proud of myself. For the first time EVER! I actually met a deadline for one of my stories! XD SELF DISIPLINE! Mind you, the ending was rushed… I mean really rushed, you'll see the difference when you read. I will fix it before I post the other story though I swear! _

_Lastly, I want to thank __**Doragon-chan, Angeldrkfire**__, and __**yugixyamiyaoilover **__for reviewing last chapter… I will now start replying to reviews from this chapter on BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh… I mean do I really need to tell you that? If I did, would I be writing this story right now? No I would be rewriting Yugioh to add more yaoi smexiness and a lot more MIND CRUSHING! "Got a problem…? MIND CRUSH!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Good friends are better left forgotten<strong>

He knew he shouldn't have fought back. He should have just taken everything in stride and just shut his mouth like they had ordered. He should never have screamed, he should never have struggled, he should never have tried to kick them off of him. He should have just closed his eyes tightly like he had done many times before, and pretend he was somewhere else.

But he didn't…

He didn't want to be weak and small like he knew his pharaoh believed him to be. He wanted his pharaoh to look at him like he was more than a wimp, a nuisance… He wanted to be worth his time. He wanted him to forget what had happened between them, forget all that he had heard and return to how everything was before Heba had gotten greedy and foolishly wished for more.

That was why he fought back…

…And that was why he was beginning to regret his decision.

He had never been in so much pain in his life.

Another boot slammed down on his arms making Heba scream in pain. Another was aimed at his chest, probably breaking bones, but Heba didn't care what happened to his body at the moment; he just wanted the pain to end.

It wasn't like no one had ever hit him like this. He – being the smallest, more fragile slave – was usually the main target for attacks, but it was never like this. They were trying to kill him.

Heba had always imagined leaving the world and his pain behind, but now that he was finally at death's door, he was scared. He didn't want it to be over. If he died, that meant there would never be a chance to prove himself to Atem. He wouldn't have a chance to be happy… But all of that was irrelevant now as merciless blows rained down on his already broken body, he was going to die and he was so scared.

The blows suddenly stopped which scared Heba even more. What would they do now? Would they leave his dying body on the floor for someone to find him? Would they allow him to live, just so they could "play" with him another day? Would they call the healer? Heba seriously doubted the last thought, but decided it was best to hope for the best rather than expect the worst.

Voices began to fade in and out as the pain in his body became unbearable. Suddenly he was pulled into familiar warm arms and breathed in a calming scent that had once lulled him to sleep. _'Atem…?' _He thought, unable to vocalize his thoughts due to the pain. _'I-Is… Is that you?' _

He could only rest his swollen body in the man's arms before he was too tired from the pain to move and his world turned black…

'_You were always so cruel…'_

* * *

><p><em>(Flash Back)<em>

_Heba was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and rest his heavy eyes. His whole body ached from the strain, but he pushed on. It wasn't like he could ask for a break._

_Heba moaned in pain as his head began to pound again. He had been sick for a while, and instead of getting better, he steadily grew worse until he found it hard to do simple tasks, even as eight year old Heba made his way to his future pharaoh's room with the plate of food he had ordered, he found it hard to stand upright._

_He had never been in the royal hall before, and the fact that he was here was simply a fluke, ironically, the normal servant was sick and was unable to work. However, Heba didn't have such luxuries and was currently carrying the golden plate of Egyptian delicacies toward the young prince's room._

_Heba knocked on the door quietly, feeling his heart beat speed up. He was nervous. Everyone knew that if the wrong word was spoken to the prince he could be cruel in his punishments, and Heba had a thing of saying exactly what would get him punished._

_The trembling slave knocked again when there was no answer. When there was still no answer, he quietly tested the door knob, sighing with content when the door creaked open and walked in, only to lock eyes with a seething prince._

"_What possessed you to open my door without my permission?"_

"_U-Uh…" Heba stared wide eyed at the prince. He was much more stupid than he originally thought. "W-well, when I deliver food to the soldiers, they- "_

"_Do I look like a soldier to you?"_

"_N-No! I – uh- I just…." Heba blinked his eyes as he shook with fear, what would the 'horrid' prince do to him now? He doubted he'd been forgiven, but he refused to believe a young child, only a few years his senior would be capable of any of the terrible things the other slaves had told him. "I-I'm sorry…"_

_Heba blinked back tears as the pharaoh rolled his eyes. "Gravelling won't help you, and I'm not one to fall for pity, so you can stop shaking now."_

_The slave furrowed his brow in confusion and looked down at his hands. He was shaking a lot more than he thought he was. Heba whimpered in pain, grabbing his head, letting the tray of food fall from his hands and scatter all around the floor._

"_I-I said stop it!" Heba heard the young prince's voice, as shaking hands reached out to keep him up. "Are you alright?" Heba almost wanted to smile at the sudden change of tone from the prince, but was shaking too hard to do so. "Ra, you're burning up." He moaned in pain again as he was lowered gently down onto soft satin sheets. "I'll be back." He said, brushing the hair from his face. "Please be okay."_

_The last thing that passed his mind before he blacked out was that the big bad prince didn't seem so scary anymore._

* * *

><p>When Heba finally awoke, his bruised back was rested on a soft cushion, causing him to sigh with content. They had taken him to the healer. At least they weren't completely horrible people. At least they had a conscience.<p>

Heba whimpered softly as his slight shift in position jostled his wounds. Maybe they should have just killed him. Anything was better than the pain he was feeling now.

Heba turned his head, weary of the pain in his side to move off of his sore ribs when his eyes caught a glimpse of tri colored hair not unlike his own.

Heba's eyes widened in realization as he was met with the intense violet eyes of his pharaoh hovering just above him, the pharaoh had been the one to save him from his attackers? Heba found that hard to believe but couldn't contain the joy that overflowed in his body.

"Are you alright? Heba wanted to nod his head yes – though he was the exact opposite of "okay" – but could only watch in disbelief at the pharaoh. "I would have gotten there sooner, but I didn't know it was you."

Heba felt his face turn a deep shade of red, and it as all he could do but turn away to hide the reddening of his cheeks. "Y-You remembered me?"

"How could I forget?" This only caused Heba's cheeks to turn a shade redder and his heart to beat erratically and out of control. He had truly missed him. He wasn't like any of the people in the palace who simply put on a smile to pleas the usually tempered pharaoh. He had missed the pharaoh more than he could even describe. Atem had been all he had to hold on to whenever he couldn't take it anymore, and without him he was lost.

Heba moved his arm in an attempt to hide the mad blush still emanate on his face, but knelled over as excruciating pain shot up from his damaged arm. He let out a pained filled whimper, feeling tears trickle down his cheeks.

His whimpered turned into a sound of surprise when he felt strong arms surround his quivering body, and somehow, soothe the pain that had been coursing through his body before that.

"I'm so sorry…" Heba blinked his eyes in confusion at the uncharacteristic words of his pharaoh. In all his life he never thought he would hear Atem say that. Atem was never one for words so the sudden change left Heba wondering what he was apologizing for. The pain he had caused him? The unforgivable acts of deceit, the harsh words that to this day, stung more than any bruise he could have given him? But he really had no need to apologize, because Heba had already forgiven him for all of that.

Was he sorry for allowing him to be hurt? He had no problem with it before, he thought dryly, but immediately shook the thought from his mind.

Heba clenched his eyes tight, and softly gripped the silky fabric of his pharaoh's tunic. Had he finally forgiven Heba for his mistake? "I've always wanted to hear you say that…" He breathed, and it was true. He had always wanted to be of some kind of importance to his pharaoh, and those three words were proof that the pharaoh cared.

The warm arms tightened around him, still careful not to jostle his wounds, and Heba pulled himself closer to the warmth.

"I thought I would never see you again Yugi…"

Heba stiffened at the pharaoh's words. What had he just called him? He could see the confusion on his pharaoh's face as he pulled away – quickly missing the warmth – and blinked his eyes in fear and despair. "I-I'm… Who's Yugi…?"

"What?"

Heba shrunk back, fear visible in his violet eyes. He hadn't meant to make his pharaoh angry at him, but he figured ignoring his pharaoh's inquiry would only make him more so. "Who's Yugi?" Heba bit back tears. He shouldn't have said anything. Just the thought of what his pharaoh would do to him sent shivers down his spine. He shrunk back, expecting a string of stinging insults but was greeted with something much worse than that.

"Then who are you?"

"I-I-I…" He really didn't know how to answer that question; he was in too much shock. Had the pharaoh mistaken him for someone else? Heba found himself seething with jealousy over this "Yugi" or whoever the pharaoh had mentioned. Why was he entitled to the pharaoh's kindness? Did the pharaoh hold this Yugi so lovingly all of the time? Was the apology meant for him? If the pharaoh had thought him to be Yugi, did that mean he cared for this other person?

By the look on the pharaoh's face, he wanted his question answered so Heba chewed his bottom lip in contemplation before holding his aching stomach with his good arm, and turning away to hopefully mask some of the betrayal and hurt in his eyes. "M-my name is Heba…" He choked out the words, feeling his voice shake as he spoke.

"Are you sure?" Heba cocked a brow at the odd question but by the desperation in his voice, he knew the pharaoh wasn't joking.

"Y-yes... "Heba felt his heart break at the disappointment in the pharaoh's eyes. Would he rather he have been Yugi? "Uh…" Heba contemplated not asking the question, but then quickly decided his day couldn't really get any worse. "Who's Yugi?" He asked for the third time, feeling the angered eyes of his pharaoh on him.

"No one you need concern yourself with." Heba jumped at the usual anger in his pharaoh's voice. He should have known better than to believe Atem could hold him like that.

The pharaoh's eyes glazed over with shock as he shook his head. "I didn't mean to yell." He sighed and leaned away from the trembling slave. Heba noted that he had leaned as far away from him as possible before sighing loudly. "You just look so much like someone I met while I was gone."

Heba blinked tears away from his eyes and whipped them away vigorously. So the pharaoh had met someone…

"Are you okay?" Atem asked, noticing the tear filled eyes of the slave.

Heba nodded his head and smiled faintly, silently praying the tears away. "It just hurts." He gave the pharaoh a pain-filled smile, though the pharaoh had no idea how much it hurt.

Atem studied Heba's pained expression before sighing again. "We'll have to reattach your arm before the healer gets here if the pain is bothering you so much. I was going to call her in the morning so you could sleep, but..."

Heba simply nodded his head, the idea of reattaching his bone didn't sound fun, but he couldn't trust his voice to say otherwise.

"Alright…" Heba 's face flushed as the pharaoh pulled him onto his lap and held him to his chest. "Hold onto something, and bite down on my shirt, alright?"

"O-okay…" Heba bashfully did as he was told and leaned his head on the pharaoh's chest careful as to not lean on his sore ribs. He had missed this. Just laying together, though the circumstances of their revived ritual was extremely cruel.

"Just breathe…" He whispered in his ear before a sharp wave of pain traveled up his arm and throughout his body.

Heba whimpered and moaned in pain, his sounds muffled by the fabric in his mouth and tightened his grip on the tunic. When the pain had subsided, Heba sobbed uncontrollably against the pharaoh's chest.

He had started his day with the sole purpose of proving himself to the pharaoh, but all he had done since they had been reunited was cry, but he couldn't help himself. He was hurting so much. He was scared, he felt humiliated and ashamed. All he had wanted to do was talk to Atem again for at least a little while, but even that was denied to him. All he wanted to do was see him again, but now how could he look at his pharaoh when Heba knew there was someone else he was thinking about?

Heba cried harder, his back wrenching as a hand soothed him gently. It wasn't fair… It wasn't right… All he had wanted was now out of reach for him and he knew that. He cried for his pain, and the innocence that had been stolen from him. He cried until his sobs turned into silent whimpers. He should have listened to the other slaves when they told him sometimes good friends are better left forgotten.

It's less painful that way…

* * *

><p>It was hard to be happy lately, Yugi Muto thought as he and his friends sat silently in his grandfather's game shop. It seemed as if since Yami's disappearance, everyone's smile had left their face. No one said much on their way back to Japan, and it was equally as quiet now. Everyone watched each other, waiting for the painful silence to be broken.<p>

Yami had only been gone a day and everyone could feel the tense atmosphere… They all missed their friend, but no one knew what they could say to make the other feel better.

"It was for the best…" Everyone turned to Anzu who was the first to break the silence.

"He seemed real happy." Jounouchi added. "I'm sure where ever he is, he's fine."

Yugi nodded, looking around at his friends. His body felt light without the millennium puzzle around his neck. "Do you think so?"

Anzu nodded and Yugi sighed. He only wished they could have said proper goodbyes. There was so much more Yugi wanted to tell the spirit now that he was gone, but there was no way he could now. By the look on his friend's faces, they all felt the same.

"It feels different with him gone…" Honda added woefully.

"Maybe… we should have let him stay…" All eyes were on Yugi now as he looked down at his feet. "It just that, when he left… I don't think he really wanted to go…"

"Yugi, he doesn't belong here. He's probably happy to be with his family in the afterlife now." Yugi sighed at Anzu's words. She didn't understand. No one did. Yugi had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that said that something was wrong. Something was horribly, horribly wrong, but he had no idea how to tell his friends this.

"You're right Anzu…"

"We should probably get goin' now. You sure you're gonna be alright Yugi?" Yugi nodded at Jounouchi's words and walked his friends to the door where they parted ways.

"Yugi, can I talk to you?"

The short teen nearly squealed at the sudden voice, but sighed in relief when he was met with the frowning face of Ryou. He had almost forgotten he was there with how quiet he had been. "Yeah, sure Ryou."

"I-" Ryou stopped as if trying to evaluate his words. "I think something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked his heart racing. Ryou had been a Hikari just like him; could he sense the disturbance like he could?

"I don't think that Yami went to the afterlife at all." Yugi cocked a brow at this. That was impossible. Yami had died, he should have gone there.

Suddenly, an image of a bodiless soul floating aimlessly for eternity crossed his mind, and caused him to shiver. "How do you know this?"

Ryou bit his lip and blushed. "W-well…" He looked down and shifted his feet uncomfortably before he said: "Don't be angry at me please!"

"What Ryou?" Yugi asked his voice laced with worry for his friend. When it seemed like Ryou wasn't going to speak, he finally blurted: "I won't be mad, what's wrong?" Ryou jumped, and Yugi immediately felt sorry for snapping, but then again, the albino teen kind of deserved it.

Ryou looked around shyly before pulling out a large, familiar, gold ring necklace from under his shirt.

Yugi's eyes widened at the ancient artifact that should still be in Egypt. "Ryou, where did you get that!"

"You said you wouldn't be mad!" Ryou pointed out, but Yugi brushed that aside with a wave of his arm.

"That was before I knew that you… What _did_ you do?"

Ryou blushed and held the necklace close to his heart. "I-I just wanted him to stay…" He laughed quietly at the confusion in the shorter boy's face. "My Yami…"

Yugi's mouth hung open at Ryou's sudden confession. "Ryou, what do you..?"

"I know, he tried to kill, me and you and he did all of these really, really, awful things, but… I don't know… I feel so lonely without him there." Ryou slumped in the couch and sighed heavily. "Whenever we got rid of Bakura before, he would always come back. But when I knew I would never see him again, I panicked." He brushed his thumb gently along the smooth surface of the golden ring and smiled. "I know I shouldn't have done it, but I _had_ to. If Bakura went to the afterlife, he wouldn't be anywhere good." Yugi could only gape in confusion as Ryou continued. "I know you guys might not all think, but he isn't that bad. He did horrible things, but…The way he talked to me sometimes… He's not all bad."

"How did you get the ring?" Yugi asked when the taller teen was finally done, with a deep blush on his face.

"Well, I _did_ live with the Thief King for half of my life; I kind of picked up on things."

Yugi shook his head. It was hard to believe that the shy, kind Ryou could steal anything, but pushed aside his shock. "Just tell me what's wrong with Yami."

* * *

><p><em>(Flash Back)<em>

_Heba awoke to a warm feeling all around him. The last thing he remembered was falling, and the rest was a blur. _

"_You're awake!" Heba turned beside him and shot up at the sight. _

"_P-Prince!" He cried, trying to push the covers off of him, only to be held down by the taller boy. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to drop your food I swear, I was just tired, and-"_

"_Will you shut up?" The Prince sighed, finally succeeding in calming the eccentric slave. "I'm not mad. How do you feel?"_

_Heba thought for a second before he smiled brightly at the older boy. "Sore, but I'm fine. Much better!"_

_The prince smiled at the goofy grin, and began playing with the satin sheets in front of him."G-Good."_

"_Um… Prince… You saved my life…"_

_The Prince laughed, still not looking up to meet his violet eyes. "Don't be stupid, all you needed was rest."_

_Heba shook his head. "No, if anyone else had been there, they would have let me die." The prince blinked his eyes as if shocked that anyone would do that, causing Heba to laugh._

_The prince pouted at the slaves laugh. "What is so funny about you dying?"_

_Heba smiled and shook his head. "No, I just was thinking." The prince finally looked up at the younger boy. "You're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be."_

_The prince's face turned a shade of pink and turned away from the slave. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"_

_Heba nodded his head eagerly. "You're much nicer than most of the people I know…" Heba's smile suddenly turned sullen as he continued. "Sometimes I just want to end everything, you know. People can be cruel at times… You're lucky. No one would dare to challenge you."_

"_Don't say that." Heba looked up at the prince's deep violet eyes and found himself caught in the genuine kindness and understanding in his eyes. "No matter what happens, you have to fight for all your worth. It's better to hope for the best than to expect the worse, right?"_

_Heba smiled and nodded. "I am in you debt, your majesty…"_

"_Please, just call me Atem."_

_The younger slave laughed at this and grinned brightly. "If you need anything, I'll be there. Just say the word… Atem…"_

"_Uh…" Heba cocked his head at Atem as he stumbled with his words. "Did you want to play? W-when your better I mean." When he saw the look on the young slave's face he quickly added: "I mean, only if you want to. Mahado can't play all of the time and I get bored._

_The younger of the two first stared in disbelief before smiling brightly._

"_Only for you…"_

* * *

><p>Heba blinked his eyes open, only to be welcomed by the familiar pain. It had been a dream.<p>

The slave turned to where the pharaoh was laying on a plush chair by the bed where he was currently lying. He looked so serine when he was sleeping. So peaceful. Atem had been his best friend, and regardless of what he thought now, was all he had left. But everything had changed, and there was nothing Heba could do to change what happened. He wished he could have taken back those words. But he couldn't. It was his secret that he should have kept, but he had wanted Atem to know.

It was his entire fault…

Heba pushed himself off of the bed, whimpering in pain. It would be best if he just left before he could mess anything else up.

He turned to the sleeping figure, and ran a hand through his hair knowing that this action wouldn't wake him up. Atem was always a heavy sleeper. "I still do…" He breathed, kissing the sleeping pharaoh softly on the forehead before leaving the room cradling his wounded arm against his chest.

If that boy Yugi could make him smile like he used to, then Heba had no right to intrude. He could give up his happiness for Atem. He could try to forget.

_'But only for you…'_

Heba clenched his eyes tight and left the pharaoh alone in the room. Never had such a simple task of turning away seemed so hard in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N~<strong> _CHAPTER DONE! I hope you liked it! Please review and leave your thoughts and any ideas for the story!_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. A Different Past

_**A.N~**__ Wow... talk about a slow update… ^^ sorry… The chapter is short, but I just wanted to update something! I feel like this chapter is confusing, so if you have a question, ask me! Not much to say except sorry for the slow update and stuff ^^… I kind of rushed this, so if you see any mistakes just tell me! T^T I did a half ass job of planning this chapter, so sorry… again…_

_OKAY! So here are the couples! : __**Heba/Atem/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura/, Joey/Seito, and now that this chapter is written, I'm thinking about adding Mahado/Seth… T^T Weird, but it's just a thought…**_

_Finally I would like to thank__; __**yugixyamiyaoilover, hoigui, MagnusPr1m3, MukashiNoHikari, WolvesKey, and DarkAnubisAngel **__for reviewing! You're reviews were what forced me to finish this chapter! XD_

_**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Different Past<strong>

_He was always so alone. _

_No matter who was around him, or how many people surrounded him, he felt utterly alone; abandoned. He hated his life; his gifted, privileged life. He wanted nothing more than to disappear into the vast darkness he had sworn to protect his people from. It would be a lot easier than this._

_He was alone in a room full of servants who would do anything to please him. He was scared, though he had nothing to fear._

_Why was he like this? Why did he hate the life that had blessed him so generously? …Because he was alone…_

_He was alone… But not anymore… At least that was what he thought…_

_Atem was angry. He had specifically told Heba that he was to meet Atem in his room right after he had finished with his duties. Heba should have finished hours ago, but where was he?_

_Atem couldn't help but feel worried, though that was covered by anger and disappointment. Heba was a slave, if anything were to hinder him from completing his duties; he was still expected to do it. If Heba couldn't even listen to one small instruction, then he wasn't worth keeping. _

_That's what Atem told himself; what his family had forced him to believe. But was that what he still thought? Heba worked harder than any slave in the palace, and Atem trusted him with anything. _

_He used to think like that… He used to believe that he was better, perfect, in the eyes of a tainted slave, but he couldn't think that anymore. Heba was a slave, and he wanted nothing more than to be like him, to bask in his perfection. Heba was a better person than him, so he couldn't believe that anymore._

_Three quiet knocks pierced through the silence of Atem's thoughts, announcing the arrival of the slave. Atem shot up from his bed and quickly pulled open the door; disappointed in himself that he felt so excited to see Heba again._

"_What the hell took you so long, you stupi –" Atem stopped, unable to vocalize any words upon looking down at the small, battered slave. Atem blinked his eyes at the blood staining to boy's child-like face; tears running steady down his trembling frame. "H-Heba…? Wha… What happened to you…?"_

_The slave sniffled, launching himself into Atem's arms, who fell back and onto the floor, Heba still gripping on his shirt desperately. "A-Atem…" Heba nuzzled the elder boy's neck affectionately._

"_Heba…?" Atem asked, pulling Heba up and collecting him in his arms. "What happened?" He asked, feeling rather crappy about his earlier anger at the small slave in his arms, placing him gently on the silk of his bed sheets._

"_I don't like it here Atem… I don't…"He shook his head, refusing to meet the taller boy's gaze. "I don't want to be here…"_

_Atem held Heba close to his chest, slowly rocking him back and forth. "I'm sorry Heba…" He wanted nothing more than to feel the pain Heba was feeling. He wanted to hold the boy in his arms and take away all of the pain he had ever felt. He wanted to kill who ever had hurt the young slave, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything… Heba was a slave; Atem was to be the pharaoh of Egypt… If his parent's knew he had a soft spot for a slave, they would take Heba away from him and he knew that. _

"_Heba, I'm so sorry…" He felt Heba shake in his arms, and at that moment he knew, he would never let him go again. He would never let him hurt. He would always be there to protect him…_

_Atem was always bad when it came to promises…_

* * *

><p>Atem shot up from bed; his vivid dream still replaying over and over in his mind. The pharaoh turned over to where the young slave from his dreams was supposed to be lying, though Atem wasn't surprised that he wasn't there.<p>

He had been beginning to wonder if his appearance was part of the dream as well. The only explanation Atem could come up with was that Heba was nothing but his mind trying to remember Yugi. The part of him that was so desperate for the small teen had ultimately created a look alike in his mind.

Atem groaned as he looked around his empty room. I part of him had wanted Heba to be real. A part of him wanted to know more about him. He sighed heavily and slid off of his bed, looking up at the white ceiling above him. Was the boy truly his imagination?

Atem couldn't explain it, but it felt right to hold the boy in his arms. He felt safe; wanted. He wanted the boy to be real, so he could feel like that again. He couldn't remember a time where he had felt so at peace. Even in Yugi's time, the confusion of his past had weighed heavy on his soul; – even in the comfort of his small hikairi – he had felt lost.

Atem shook the thought from his mind. It wasn't right to wish for something that he could never achieve. It was wrong to reach too high.

The pharaoh's thoughts were interrupted by a small voice on the other side of the door. "Pharaoh."

Atem smiled at the familiarity and opened to door to greet his friend "Good morning Mahado." He grinned at his friend who smiled back.

"I was sure it had been my imagination that you had returned." He sighed, patting the pharaoh's head, grinning at the height difference. Atem could only frown and attempt to pull the large hand away. "You are being summoned by the goddess Isis."

Atem nodded, as Mahado left the room to allow him to change out of his sleeping robes, and into his royal attire. He quickly wrapped his purple cape around his shoulders and made his way through the halls. He touched the millennium puzzle that hung around his neck as thoughts of Yugi and last night's imposter returned to his mind. What if last night had not been a dream? What if the boy was still out there being hurt by the solders from last night? They still needed to be punished – that is if they had done anything at all – and Atem would see to it that they were. But how could he be sure he could trust what he saw?

Atem sighed; deciding that he would talk to Mahado about the slave after the meeting was finished.

The door swung open to the temple, and all eyes rested on the pharaoh. Atem smiled at the people around him before his eyes landed on the tall Egyptian woman whom resembled the beautiful Ishizu from Yugi's world. "Isis…" Atem greeted, kneeling before the goddess. "You wish to see me?"

Isis nodded, walking towards Atem and resting a hand on his shoulder. "It is good to see you again pharaoh." The pharaoh looked up and smiled at the warm look he was receiving. We must talk of your travels!" She beamed, gesturing for someone to come forward.

Atem smiled up at the tall man who was brought before him. "Seth…" The pharaoh smiled at his cousin and rose to pull him into a tight hug.

His cousin reluctantly accepted the hug, but quickly pulled away. "We are not here to reacquaint ourselves; we need to discuss your travels."

Atem nodded. "I suppose." The pharaoh retold his journey, making sure to leave out his strange feelings for his hikairi and the strong bonds he had formed there. It was too hard to talk about…

"Then it was a success." Isis smiled, but frowned at the frown that was eminent on her pharaoh's face. "Is everything alright my pharaoh…?"

Atem nodded. "It's just… When I received my memories, I was sure…" _Everyone was dead_. Atem finished in his mind. "Never mind…It's nothing…"

Isis nodded, not entirely believing the pharaoh. "If you wish to speak to me, I am here…"

Atem smiled. "I know, thank you." The pharaoh rose, and exited the room, Seth and Mahado following suit.

"Your journey seems exciting." Mahado laughed, walking faster to catch up to his pharaoh.

"Mahado. " The pharaoh stopped suddenly and turned to face his friend and his cousin. "Do you know the slaves in the palace?"

Mahado cocked his head but nodded, Seth simply rolled his eyes at the pharaoh's question as if he had expected him to ask this. "Of course, I believe so…"

"Do you know of a slave named Heba…?"

Mahado's eyes widened, and Seth simply laughed. "Did you think you hadn't done enough damage to the boy cousin?"

"Seth!" Mahado snapped, before turning to the pharaoh. "Why do you ask…?"

Atem looked dumbfounded between the two men. "Is he… real?" The pharaoh stumbled back, only to be held in place by large hands on his shoulders.

"Yes…" Mahado said simply. "Though I would suggest you stay away from him…"

"Why?" Atem asked, shocked at the look in his friend's eyes. "He was hurt last night, but I was sure it was a dream. If he is really hurt… then…"

"No… Atem please…" Mahado shook his head as Seth moved to stand behind him. "Heba… Heba is a brilliant boy. He is too kind and fragile to be a slave in this kingdom… He has suffered enough."

Atem pulled away from his friend and stared wide eyed. "Why? What happened between us?"

"Atem…"

"Mahado, please… I need to know…"

He needed to know who the boy was, and what his relation was to Yugi…

* * *

><p>Yugi was to say the least freaking out. It wasn't enough that he had just found out his friend was an expert thief. It was the evil sociopathic murderer who was currently sitting in his living room.<p>

"Yugi please calm down." Ryou said calmly holding Yugi's shoulders as he stared wide eyed at the grinning thief.

"Ryou…" Yugi said, only half knowing what he was saying. "Why…?"

"I know." Ryou smiled behind him at his look alike. "It kind of happened after I stole the item. I can't explain it..."

"You can't explain it? Ryou; why is he in my house?"

"It happened after I stole the item. With out the influence of the other items around him, he gained the power to materialize in front of others..."

"That isn't very comforting." Yugi said holding the bridge of his nose. "I can't tell you how wrong this is…"

Ryou rubbed the back of his head. "I know it's weird Yugi, but you have to listen to him. Yami could be in danger."

Yugi immediately turned his attention to Bakura at the mention of Yami's name. He would do anything to get him back – even listen to the one who had tried to kill him. "What's wrong?"

Bakura sighed; obviously glad that Yugi had finally calmed down and stood up to tower over the boy. "Nice to see you again Yugi…" He smiled snidely.

"Wish I could say the same." Yugi snapped back, and Ryou stood closer to the two, prepared to separate any fight that may happen.

Bakura noticed the worried look on Ryou's face and immediately stepped back. "Well Yugi, it seems little kitty here," -he said, patting Ryou's head, earning a glare from the slightly shorter male - "kind of screwed your little boyfriend over..."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yugi growled a bright blush on his face. "And what do you mean by that?"

Ryou was blushing a deep red when Bakura wrapped an arm around his shoulders – though Yugi couldn't tell how much was embarrassment or shame. "You all thought you were returning Atem to the afterlife. That would have been true if he was ever dead to begin with." He watched Yugi's reaction before continuing. "Isis had felt a disturbance in this time and sent the pharaoh to fix it. I followed him in hopes that I could take out his soul so that his body would be forever asleep. We all know how well that worked out."

"But we all saw the past. Everyone died. There would be nothing to return to. You were dead too…"

Bakura rolled his eyes at the tri colored haired boy before continuing. "That wasn't the past." He said simply. "That was what is destined to happen – the future of the pharaoh. It is impossible to change it." He narrowed his eyes at Ryou. "Or at least it was supposed to be impossible. Little Ryou here may have just screwed us all over."

"Just tell me what happened!" Yugi snapped, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

"You see, when I return to the past, I was supposed to do something very important. But since Ryou stole the item before my soul could return, that was never done."

"What?" Yugi asked again, his patience wearing thin.

"There was a man who was supposed to die. But since the thief king will never wakes up… I never get the chance to kill him…"

* * *

><p>Heba was in excruciating pain. He was sure his ribs were broken, though he knew better than to complain. He was just a slave. If he couldn't work, there was no point in keeping him. Heba groaned in pain when he felt himself getting shoved in the back as he tumbled to the ground pain searing through his entire body.<p>

He needed to get up. He told himself, struggling to his feet, his breathing becoming heavy and labored. When he stood, he leaned heavily on the hallway wall, as his nerves stilled enough for him to walk. "I can do this…" He told himself, as he limped towards the kitchen so he could continue on with his chores.

"Out of my way!" Heba looked up just in time to see the hand push him over. He whimpered quietly before looking up at the men in front of him. One was tall and slim with long black hair and light purple eyes - Heba had decided he was the one who had pushed him over. The other two appeared to be slaves, though both were tall with strange silver hair and pale grey eyes and could be twins.

The three men stepped over the slave, not even glancing back at him. Heba shuddered as he watched them walk away, not liking the unsettling atmosphere that surrounded them.

'_Be careful Atem…'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N~<strong>__ Told you… Confusing… Aw well… This story won't be too long… T^T I hope not at least…Any ways, review! XD Again sorry for such a slow update and then a short chapter…_

_I feel like I made it kind of awkward... ah well... I'll fix it later... right now, I'm too tired... I have to write the next chapter of my other story and I have to study for exams so yeah ^^..._

_^^ I will have a lot to explain next chapter… You will learn what happened between Heba and Atem, and find out exactly how much Ryou messed up ^^ And I might add some Joey/Seito XD Again, if anyone wants to add a couple, feel free to suggest! XD I don't bite I swear! And suggestions are always welcomed! XD_

_T^T oh yes, and a warning to the readers, the ending will be sad... at least that's how I planned it… I might change it later… ^^ Anyways I'm rambling… _

_**Review!**_


End file.
